


[Podfic] As Tennyson Wrote

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: The Worst Journey in the World - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Oh that it were possible / After long grief and pain / To find the arms of my true love / Around me once again.Cherry and Birdie go, and find, home.





	[Podfic] As Tennyson Wrote

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Tennyson Wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143580) by [earlwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlwyn/pseuds/earlwyn). 



I am sure no one is surprised that I am recording fic about Antarctic explorers in love! Talk about pushing my buttons. Anyway, this is a sweet and tender story that I think anyone can enjoy, regardless of how much you know or don't know about Scott's expedition. Thanks to the author for letting me record it! 

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/2409583d248ca0f6b199) (or download [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012080104.zip)). Length: 54 m 01 s.


End file.
